How to Grow Yucca
The yucca plant is a tough perennial shrub. There are actually many species of yucca, but while they vary in size and color, they are all able to thrive in hot, dry climates and can be cared for the same way. The plants are easiest to start from cuttings, although growing from seeds is possible. They can be grown in pots or outdoors, either directly in the garden or in a specially prepared raised bed. Read more...http://www.wikihow.com/Grow-Yucca Yuccas - Wikipedia Yucca is a genus of perennial shrubs and trees in the family Asparagaceae, subfamily Agavoideae. Its 40-50 species are notable for their rosettes of evergreen, tough, sword-shaped leaves and large terminal panicles of white or whitish flowers. They are native to the hot and dry (arid) parts of North America, Central America, South America, and the Caribbean. Early reports of the species were confused with the cassava (Manihot esculenta). Consequently, Linnaeus mistakenly derived the generic name from the Taíno word for the latter, yuca (spelled with a single "c").It is also colloquially known in the lower Midwest United States as "ghosts in the graveyard", as it is commonly found growing in rural graveyards and when in bloom the cluster of (usually pale) flowers on a thin stalk appear as floating apparitions. Read more...https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yucca Cultivation Yuccas are widely grown as architectural plants providing a dramatic accent to landscape design. They tolerate a range of conditions, but are best grown in full sun in subtropical or mild temperate areas. In gardening centres and horticultural catalogues they are usually grouped with other architectural plants such as cordylines and phormiums. Joshua trees (Yucca brevifolia) are protected by law in some states. A permit is needed for wild collection. As a landscape plant, they can be killed by excessive water during their summer dormant phase, so are avoided by landscape contractors. Several species of yucca can be grown outdoors in mild temperate climates where they are protected from frost. Read more...https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yucca#Cultivation Category:Answered questions How to Care for My Outdoor Yucca Plant How to Care for My Outdoor Yucca Plant. The yucca plant--scientifically known as Yucca aloifolia, and also called Spanish dagger plant and the aloe yucca--is a ... http://www.ehow.com/how_6109111_care-outdoor-yucca-plant.html How to Remove the Babies From a Yucca Plant (9 Steps) Yuccas evolved to thrive in the harsh desert landscapes of North and South America. The spiny, succulent leaves and dense rosette growth habit characteristic ... http://www.ehow.com/how_8318158_remove-babies-yucca-plant.html How to Transplant Yucca Plants (with Pictures) How to Transplant Yucca Plants. The yucca is a type of perennial tree or shrub. It is common throughout the southern U.S. and thrives in dry climates. Though ... http://www.ehow.com/how_5530220_transplant-yucca-plants.html How to Prune a Yucca Plant Off the Dead Flowering Stalk Yucca plants grow in either a tree form or a shrub form. Tree yuccas are tall growing trees that have thick fibrous leaves on the tips of their branches. Common ... http://www.ehow.com/how_8252033_prune-off-dead-flowering-stalk.html How to Care for a Yucca Plant (with Pictures) How to Care for a Yucca Plant. Coming into their full glory in spring when stalks of bell-shaped, fragrant flowers appear from leaf rosettes, yuccas (Yucca spp.) http://www.ehow.com/how_2060487_care-yucca-plant.html Category:Answered questions